Scoring the Goal
by Tsukiaa
Summary: Why was he here practicing again? He didn't even need to. Hitsugaya wonders how Ichigo's little sister could influence him so much. [HitsuKarin]


Yeah, yeah. You're usually used to seeing me write billions of HitsuHina fics. But I got bored, and the new filler episode _actually _amused me. And I don't even watch the Bleach anime. Ahaha. I was listening to She Could Be by Christian Bautista, and I thought of this.

- - - -

**Scoring the Goal**

- - - -

_It all started with soccer. Soccer practice, to be exact._

"Hey," Karin walked up to the snow-haired boy, who sat at the top of the sunset covered hill engrossed in his cellphone, apparently typing something or searching for hollows again. "You! Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya cocked his head sideways. "What do you want?"

Karin grinned, her soccer duffel bag hanging lazily over her shouder. "Wanna join our team?" She asked, leaning over the railing. "We need more players, and I think you're great at soccer."

"Hmph." Hitsugaya grunted. "Why the hell do you think I'll join your stupid team?"

She scratched her head, trying to think of many reasons. Only one came into mind. "Because everyone else isn't really good, and you're the only one that can save the team!" She explained, her grin turning lopsided.

He snorted. "I'm busy. Sorry." Turning his face back to his cellphone, he started typing again. "Go away, girl."

"Oh well," Karin turned the opposite direction and started to walk away. "I knew you'd say no. I mean, I guess if I think about it, who'd want a short guy like you on our team?"

She heard his cellphone snap shut, and smiled.

"Tomorrow. Three o' clock, Toushirou. Don't be late."

With a smirk, she and her duffel bag headed home. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Don't count on it, girl."

Karin paused, then turned to him, a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh! And by the way, the name's Kurosaki Karin. Don't forget it, now!"

He smirked. "Karin, eh?"

- - - -

_He actually came to practice the next day. Really.  
_

"Kick the ball _higher_!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs in annoyance. "Toushirou, I thought you could control your kicks good!" She mused. "You can't even hit the ball on the right corner of the goal! You couldn't have had luck that last time, huh? Where'd the soccer guy we knew go?!"

Hitsugaya growled. "Shut up! I'm just not in the mood today."

It was true, he had just got off of a conversation with Yamamoto hours earlier; it seems that Aizen sent more hollows to the real world. He clenched his fists tightly, and he twitched. That meant more work.

"Raaagh!" He lunged at the ball, taking another kick at it. Karin clicked her tongue.

Karin placed her hands on her hips, eyeing at the captain boredly. "You missed the goal, Toushirou." She pointed out lazily, turning around to get another ball. "And you hit a tree. And I thought boys had aim."

Hitsugaya growled.

This girl was as annoying as her brother.

"Kick _harder_!" She barked again. "You should really be practicing extra."

No-- scratch that.

She was _more _annoying than her brother.

- - - -

_Karin always gets what she wants, usually. Like today. __Why was he practicing again?_

It was late at night, a few hours after Karin decided that practice would be over. Hitsugaya wiped a bead of sweat on the corner of his sleeve, and glared at the black and white ball.

"Stupid ball, why can't you listen to me?!" Hitsugaya was going crazy, or so Matsumoto thought. Worried, she stepped up to the younger boy. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and lightly kicked the ball away from him.

She spoke. "Taichou, isn't it about time to leave? You've been here for so long, and I'm bored..." She made an effort to tug him back to Orihime's house, but Hitsugaya released himself of her hold and went straight to the ball.

"No, just let-- me-- finish."

Matsumoto shrugged, and took her leave. "Well, okay then..." She didn't want to bother Hitsugaya-taichou, especially when he was angry. "... but I won't save any of Orihime-chan's food!"

He ignored her, and took a deep breath in, kicking the ball.

"Stupid ball acts like Matsumoto."

- - - -

_No one can't say he didn't practice._

"Kick the ball _higher_! Just because you're _shorter_ than others, doesn't mean that-" Karin boomed in his ears, three hours into practice. It was already almost time for Pinta and Ryohei to go home, so it meant that practice was almost over.

Hitsugaya scowled angrily, interrupting her lecture. He had practiced almost all evening, and to get a lecture?

"Shut the hell up!" He barked back to the equally annoyed girl. "And I'm not short! You're short! So just... shut up!" He took one last breath in, and breathed out deeply. He wasn't very patient today, and annoying him didn't do much good.

Raising his leg up high, he slammed the ball towards the goal, hitting the top right corner. The goal post wobbled slightly.

"That good enough for you, eh?" There was a twitch on the back of his head, but a smirk in the front.

Karin grinned.

"Better."

- - - -

_After practice, there were times like this._

"... so, where do you want to go now?" Hitsugaya mumbled carelessly, letting the girl trail along behind him. Karin laughed, giving him a light tap on the back.

She grinned. "And here I thought you thought I was an annoying girl."

"... che." Hitsugaya glared at her, then fumbled with his cellphone once again, making Karin wonder what he was doing on there. Peering closer, she leaned in and took a peek. And she gasped.

"Snake?" She rolled her eyes. "Geez, Toushirou, and I thought you were cool." She punched him on the shoulder playfully. "I thought you were texting your random girlfriends or something."

Hitsugaya smirked. "And what if I was?" He hissed. "It's not like you have any boyfriends. Che."

"Hmph," She glared dryly. "What if I do have one?"

"You do?" Hell, Hitsugaya was surprised.

Karin grinned and walked faster. "Who wants to know?"

- - - -

_And this._

Hitsugaya growled. This time, he was trailing behind the girl-- _no_-- lagging. "You didn't answer my question, girl." He questioned, watching the girl quickly pick up speed.

"Eh, why should I tell you? You don't even know my name, and just because you're a elementary student, you still don't have an excuse." She stuck out her tongue. "See ya, Toshoro." Ouch.

"It's _Toushirou_! And I'm not an elementary student!" He barked, his reiatsu slowly heating up. "Oi! Brat! You over there!"

- - - -

_And, this._

Finally, Hitsugaya sighed and admitted defeat, by grabbing her arm. "Karin."

She spun on contact. "Yes?"

_Ugh. _Hitsugaya twitched. _What an annoying girl._

But, in the end, he can stand her, just a bit.

"Let's go out to eat, I guess. Can't walk a girl home without a full stomach."

"Sure," Karin grinned, accepting his offer. "But how will an elementary student like you pay for the cost of lunch? Eh, Toushirou?" Hitsugaya twitched, walking alongside her.

"Don't. I'll _kill_ you."

- - - -

**END.**

Short, but sweet? Okay, not sweet. But HitsuKarin. Tell me what you think, okay? Dedicated to... uhm. Dedicated to _not _owning Bleach!


End file.
